A Relationship With Pain
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Knuckles severely hurts Rouge to protect the Master Emerald. Can Rouge forgive him? Could this fight possibly mean more than a punch and a kick? R& PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me ideas for a sequel!


**A/N: Eyyyyyy! This is actually my first one-shot, and hopefully, just hopefully, my second successful lemon! I just want to write stuff, and got inspired by a friend, so I'm ready to write! *Is not ready or prepared in any way.***

**I don't own anything except the plot, details, and poem I came up with. **

~Knuckles' POV~

It's the same every day of my life: I sit. I stand. I watch over, and protect the Master Emerald. I look over at it: It shines with life and endless power. I need a companion like that. Strong, confident, courageous, protective, and. . .romantic.

Why? Everyone thinks I'm so: 'Well, the Master Emerald has existed for 3,975,846 months, and 293,857,387,676 hours!' Degrading and stereotypical stuff like, 'I hate everyone. I only care about the Emerald. It is my life! It COMPLETES me!'

They don't know about my life; the way I think and feel! Whenever I walk by, a little kid cries and says, "Mom! That's the only Echidna alive! He's mean and scary!" Then the rude and despicable mother says, "I know, Charles, I know. Mommy hates him too!"

How dare they? I could bash all of their skulls if I wanted to! I'm just too easy on them. . .

Up until now, I've sat and fought for my beliefs! Now I believe in love. Why? I'll find out one of these days when—

"Knuckles! How's that precious emerald of yours?"

"Rouge, back away from it, and you won't get hurt!" I watched in outrage as Rouge took a baby step backwards.

"We'll fight then! Right here, right now!"

"*Sigh* If that's what you truly want!" Rouge poised like a kung-fu fighter and leaped off over my head.

"Hey! Over me to the Emerald? What a weak plot!" I slashed my hands at her finally grabbing her white boot with a heart logo on the tip.

"Take this, thief! HYAA!" I spun around and around, until I myself got dizzy. Then, I let go of the puzzled white bat and listened to her frightened voice, growing distant; her cries and pleas seeming quieter. . .until I heard an extremely loud thump, followed by a woman's scream.

"R-Rouge?" I called out, my voice trembling.

"Rouge! I'm coming!" I dash of into the forest surrounding and disguising the Emerald. . .

~Rouge's POV~

"K-K-KUU!" I spit out blood. What? Jewels just appeal to me, I can't decide! They shine, dance, sparkle. . .just like that little Knuxies personality. And—wait, WHAT?

Oh, yeah: I hit the back of my head on some fat-ass tree that just sits there sucking up Carbon Dioxide and breathing out Oxygen! Who in the hell is actually that conservative? It must have messed up my head pretty bad!

"R-Rouge? Rouge!" His voice! Knuckles! Why did he even bother looking out for me?

"ROUGE!" He stares at me and says those words. I can hear his voice crack.

"Hiya!" I reply in my normal, sarcastic tone.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Yep! . . .Except all my limbs are broken. Hmm. . ." I looked up in a thinking pose.

"Rouge, look at yourself! You can't move an arm or leg, can you?"

I stressed and strained to move a limb, but it was impossible, "Hey, would ya looky here? I can't, can I?" I exclaimed happily.

"That's it! You have a black eye, broken bones, and your right ear looks fractured! I'm taking you home for a while!" He shouted.

"You sleep next to the Master Emerald, right?" I asked curiously, wanting to see if he'd respond or get mad.

"Not necessarily. Only on calm, misty nights."

"Wow. You have a house? Oh! I'm sorry, a dwelling?"

"Hey! I know what 'house' means! Come on follow me! Er, don't move, I gotcha!" Knuckles chuckled. (**A/N: Knuckle Chuckle! Try saying that five times, tongue-twister fanatics!**)

Knuckles lifted me up and held me like a baby. He cradled me and looked into my teal eyes with his indigo beauties. "Wow, Rouge. . .I hurt you. . .pretty bad. . .didn't I?"

Knuckles started to glide off to his house, as I buried my face into his white t-shirt. "Knuckles, you're so nice."

~Knuckles' POV~

She's perfect! Her teal eyes look so precious and fragile. She seems quite protective, courageous, and strong, to not be crying at times like this.

"Rouge, we're here!" I told her, as I landed gently on the soft grass.

"Heh, of course. It's made of bricks."

"Problem?"

"It's so. . .cliché!" I nodded at Rouge and pushed open the door, and carried her to my bed.

"Whoa! No way! Everything's red!" Rouge gasped sarcastically.

I set her gently on the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey! Where _are_ you going?" Rouge asked.

"Right here." I pulled out a white box with a red plus sign from the cabinet. "It's First Aid. Durrrrrrr." I teased.

"You care about my injuries, Knux?"

"Yes. I protect all my friends. . .and what's with Knux?"

"I, um, I like the sound of it! A lot! And. . .you actually consider me a. . .friend?"

"Of course Rouge. I always have, you know?" Slowly I leaned forward and so did she. Our lips met and we kissed deeply, then backed off.

"I. . .love you Knuxies."

"Same here, bat girl!" I grinned.

Rouge watched silently as I pulled out a packet of Neosporin.

"Gotta love Neosporin. It's like the liquid form of a Band-Aid these days. . ." Rouge said cheerfully.

"Yea. . ." I rubbed some on her deep cuts, which covered her arms, legs, and the back of her head, where a purple bruise seemed dominant.

"Okay!" I said, checking off the Pre Band-Aid stage. Then I whipped out some Butterfly Band-Aids and put them on the cuts that seemed open and showed lots of blood.

I peeled open some large, square Band-Aids, and slid them on the cuts and slashes on the back of Rouge's head from the tree bark.

"Alright, then! All we need now is lots and lots of bandages!" I put my hands on my man-hips and stared around, wondering if I had any loose ones lying anywhere.

"Oh, well. You need these quick, so I'll call Tails!"

~Rouge's POV~

Wow. He kissed me! He actually. . .wow! I wonder how long he's loved me. . .

I really want to. . .no, I'd be coming on to him too fast. He'd think that I just want the Emerald!

But. . .I love him, and I want to be his! I. . .wonder if I should. If I muster up some strength in my arms. . .if I only knew if Knuckles loved me for sure. . .

~Knuckles' POV~

Okay, Tails will bring bandages tomorrow, sadly. Now, I've gotta make another call. Just real quick!

Knuckles: Sonic, you there?

Sonic: Hey Knuckle-head! Whaddya want? You know I'm with the GF of mine now. . .

Knuckles: Yea, this is important! Ever since you proposed to Amy, you've been all romantic! What do you do to turn your pink little hedgehog on?

Sonic: Well, she's always turned on by me, but I help out our love life by the little parts. Other than saying 'I love you,' I kiss her on the forehead, and give her quick hugs, and sometimes. . .we play dirty little games like Strip Monopoly.

Knuckles: Wait! How can you strip in Monopoly?

Sonic: Easy! Every time you pay rent, you strip! It ends quickly, actually.

Knuckles: So I can imagine. . .alright. Thank you Sonic.

Sonic: WHOA! You actually said 'thank you Sonic' instead of thanks, Sonic, or thanks, or even Humph. . .who do you love, Knuckles? Shade?

Knuckles: Rouge.

Sonic: Really? She probably plans to use you for that giant Emerald of yours. . .

Knuckles: She would NEVER!

Sonic: Alright, we'll see, then. Gotta get back to the queen, see you later, Knuckles.

Knuckles: See ya, Sonic.

Alright, then. A board game. . .hmm. Ooh! How about Black Jack: Strip Style? I snatched the cards from my board game shelf and walked down the hallway to my bedroom.

"Hey, Rouge! wanna play a real quick game? It'll be fun, I promise you!"

I opened the door to find Rouge snuggled up under the blankets.

"I got cold."

"It's hot outside, Rouge! Oh, well. Wanna play Black Jack? My version?" I winked. . .

~Rouge's POV~

The blanket was the only barrier at this point. I had to find out!

"Sure! I'll play with you! What's your version like?"

"Heh. Oh, you'll find out!" Knuckles winked at me again.

"Alright! Uh. . .could I deal?"

"If you can move! Don't stress yourself on this!" Knuckles warned me.

After I shuffled and gave Knuckles and I two cards, I peeked at my face-down one.

"Hit me." Knuckles said. I gently handed him a card.

"Alright, I'll hit myself." I gave myself a card. 21! Wow!

"Hit me." Knuckles repeated, and I handed him another card. "Ah, man! Busted! 23 was my limit! What did you get?"

"21! An ace, an 8, and a 3!" I grinned, flipping over all of my cards.

"Oops, I get punished!" Knuckles pulled off his shirt.

"Strip version, eh?" I asked.

Knuckles nodded and picked up the deck.

"Alright: Here are your cards." He handed me two, one face-up, one face-down. 21 already?

Knuckles plucked three more cards from the deck and growled, "Damn! Busted!" He slid off his kind-of skinny jeans. (Yea, they looked GREAT on him! Some people just aren't made for them; some are perfect!)

After the last round, Knuckles lost again; I still managed to get 21! I eyed Knuckles suspiciously; this could just be a trick to raise my spirits. . .

~Knuckles' POV~

"Man! Another bust! How come I'm so unlucky today, Rouge?" I smirked at that attractive bat, and pulled down my red boxers as Rouge gasped in joy.

"I love you, Rouge."

"I know you do, Knuxies!"

I slid into bed with Rouge, under the blanket.

"Whoa, Rouge! You're naked!" I gasped.

"For you, Knuxies!" She cheered.

We leaned forward and kissed, our tongues entwining in a passionate tangle of love and lust.

"Knuckles, I want to be yours!"

"What?"

"Yours. . .forever!"

"You mean marrying or. . .mating?

"Depends, Knuckles. . .do you truly love me?"

"Yes. Do you truly love _me_? You're not after the Master Emerald?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, Knuckles, I really love you!"

"Okay, mate _and_ marry it is!"

"We could double-date with Amy and Sonic!" Rouge suggested.

"Yes, my love. We could. . .couldn't we?"

"Could we, um, do it?"

"Why the rush, Rouge?"

"Because I. . .really want to have. . .kids."

"Wha? KIDS?" I gasped.

"What's wrong, Knuxies?"

"It's so. . .sudden! It's painful to experience, and you know that right?" I asked patiently.

"Yes, but. . .Knuckles you're the last of your species, and you've gotta have more Echidnas in this world. Just look at what you've done with it!" Rouge exclaimed brightly.

"Wow. . .alright. For my clan, and for you, Rouge!"

~Rouge's POV~

"Um. . .could this be short and quick?"

"What! Why, Rouge?"

"Awwwww. I'm tired."

"Yea, you need rest. Okay, we'll try this and see what happens in a week or two, okay?"

"Um. . .sounds great!" I replied enthusiastically.

Knuckles kissed me on the lips once more before kissing down my neck to my shoulders. Then, he caressed my breasts gently, well aware of my injuries.

"Kn-Knuxies. . ." I moaned as he nibbled my nipples lightly.

His right hand massaged my left and right nipple, whilst his left hand carefully rubbed my back to help me relax.

"Knuxies, I'm ready." I stated.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked me cautiously, "I don't need to hurt you any more than I already have." Knuckles sighed.

"No, no. I'm sure! Remember, this is for you, Knuxies!" I smiled.

"O-Okay. Is this your first time?"

"Yea." I replied sadly.

"Really? I thought you'd have already gotten with a man."

"No, I needed someone perfect for me. . .you, Knuckles."

Knuckles gasped, "R-Really?"

"Yes. Now go on ahead. Please."

"A-Alright!"

I winced in pain as Knuckles entered me slowly.

"Ow." I cried as he entered.

"Oh, God. It's okay, Rouge, it's okay!" He told me, kissing away my tears, "All better?"

"Yeah, it feels great!" I responded.

Slowly, Knuckles pumped into me, gaining speed gradually.

"R-R-Rouge. . .I-I'm going to cum!" Knuckles huffed.

"Y-Yea, Kn-Knuxies! Me. . .too!" I groaned.

"ROUGE!"

"KNUXIES!" We cried.

I could still feel Knuckles cumming in me, and I in him.

"Kn-Knuxies! I love you so much!" I cried and hugged him tightly.

He slowly pulled out of me and kissed me again, "Ssh, ssh. We've gotta go to sleep early. Tails will com in the morning with bandages for you." Knuckles said and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Rouge, you know I love you greatly:

_I will always be there,_

_In times of despair,_

_Just to show that I care!_

_You can always count on me,_

_To help you out, baby,_

_A true couple we'll be!_

_And when all seems lost,_

_I'll act like the boss,_

_Help you with your loss!_

I really love you Rouge."

"That was beautiful Knuxies! I love you too!"

We both fell asleep hugging each other, forever together, mated for life. . .

**A/N: Alright, then! Hate it? Review! Love it? Review! Want a sequel? Review! Love the concept of KnuxXRouge? Review! If you haven't died of boredom from reading this, REVIEW! ^^ I am open to any ideas of yours for a sequel! Luv ya! See ya in the 'morrow!' **


End file.
